1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an engine overheat warning system which can inform the driver of the causes of and measures to be taken against overheat, in voice form, in addition to indicating the occurrence of overheat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as means for informing the driver of engine overheat, that is, of an abnormally high temperature of engine coolant, there have been used various meters with pointers such as a coolant temperature gauge and various indication lamps such as a slipping fan-belt warning lamp or a radiator liquid level warning lamp.
However, since such gauges and lamps inform the driver of the necessary information on overheat only visually, it is sometimes easy for the driver to fail to notice the warning and fail to take appropriate measures against the overheat. In more detail, if overheat occurs because of a shortage of radiator liquid, it is necessary to stop the vehicle immediately, and then first to leave the engine idling for a time before stopping the engine in order to prevent the coolant temperature from further rising abruptly. However, the driver may continue to drive the vehicle without noticing that the warning lamp is on or may stop the engine immediately after having noticed that the lamp is on. In other words, in the past there has been a danger that the driver may take the wrong action when overheat occurs.
Also, as means for informing the driver of engine overheat, it is possible to design a device which produces an alarm sound through a buzzer for warning the driver that the coolant temperature is abnormally high. These devices, of course, may well call a driver's attention to the sound, but, the driver cannot in general distinguish between many different alarm sounds, and therefore in this case there are the same problems as described above.